


Caging Each Other In

by Nonnie_The_Individualist



Series: Thirsty Thursday [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Nebulous well adjusted future, No one is surprised, these boys cannot keep their hands off each other
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonnie_The_Individualist/pseuds/Nonnie_The_Individualist
Summary: A nebulous, well adjusted future Malex getting handsy on a night out
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Thirsty Thursday [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133060
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	Caging Each Other In

**Author's Note:**

> About a hundred years ago in mid-2020 (which we all know lasted for a few centuries) someone started a debate on whether Alex would be the type to cage Michael in against a wall or vice-versa. The answer of course, is both.

Alex knows all he has to do is wait. Wait, and Michael will come up to him with that signature cowboy swagger. Michael is always so bold when he’s turned on and pursuing what he wants and Alex loves that about him. He loves that all it takes is staring at Michael. Letting his eyes track him across the room like a predator stalking his prey. Loves that Michael knows he’s looking, and preens under the attention, doing his best to put on a show. Wiggles his hips a little more when he lines up a shot. Bites or licks his lips while making direct eye contact with Alex as he chalks up his pool cue, stroking it _just_ enough to make Alex’s jeans a little tighter. Tips his head back, exposing the long line of his throat as he finishes his beer.

Alex knows this game. He knows how it will go, and how it will end, but it never gets any less exciting. In fact, it might be _more_ exciting now that they both know after the rush and completion, there is not an ending. Just a soft interlude until they wind themselves back up to this point. Again, and again, and again for forever. Isobel calls them “disgustingly in love” and Kyle calls them “borderline pornographic” while Rosa, picking up on new terminology, just shouts “NSFW” and flicks ice at them to try and “cool them off”. Alex calls them “free” and Michael agrees.

Alex can see Michael’s eyes shining now, sees how loose-limbed he is, the alcohol making them both pleasantly tingly. So, he makes his move and stands, putting on his black leather jacket and heading towards the dark hall leading to the bathrooms. He doesn’t look behind to see if Michael is following. He’ll show. He leans a shoulder against the wall, and waits.

Within 3 minutes, Michael appears, stuffing the cash from whatever poor soul he hustled at the pool table that night deep into one of his pockets. He meets Alex’s gaze with a smirk and slows down but doesn’t stop, walking deliberately up to, and into Alex until he has him crowded up against the wall, forearms on either side of his head. Alex just tilts his head up and looks Michael right in the eye, challenge clear. He wants Michael to work for it.

Michael rises to the challenge, and Alex loves it. He loves the way Michael’s eyes spark, and the way he moves his body and licks his lips specifically to draw Alex’s eye. He loves that Michael acts like it’s the first time they are playing this game and puts his whole heart into it. He loves that _every time_ , Michael gets too distracted, loses himself in nuzzling Alex’s neck and whispering filthy things into his ear about longing, and wanting, and _aching_ , that he misses what Alex is doing. And _every time_ , Alex is able to take advantage, hook his hands into the open edges of Michael’s shirt, and flip their positions, leaving Michael the one panting and pressed into the wall, eyes heavy, and hips searching for friction.

Tonight will end like so many others, making out heavy and messy in the hallway, eventually stumbling into the nearest room with a locking door then stumbling out again hand in hand, giggling like teenagers before they head out into the night. They’ll go home and continue their journey back into soft intimacy, tucked safely in their bed until the next time they head out on the town, starting the cycle over again.

Alex throws his head back and laughs loudly into the night at something naughty Michael whispers in his ear, both utterly free indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I've created a series for this as I have grand aspirations of writing more little drabbles like this, but I have no idea when that will happen. But when it does, I'm prepared!
> 
> Come scream at me on [Tumblr](https://lovecolibri.tumblr.com) about Malex!


End file.
